Gwen
by TheKonClone
Summary: As UNIT soldiers are picked off one by one by an unknown menace, the Doctor, Gwen Cooper and Martha Jones must find and defeat the monster hidden inside a young girl. Set after Series 4 of Doctor Who and Torchwood: The Children of Earth.
1. Gwen Part 1

**Doctor Who – Series 4b**

**Gwen – Part 1**

The mud splashed onto the soles of heavy, leather boots which trudged towards the manor gates. The UNIT soldiers gripped the handles of a battering ram and slammed it into the gates. As they traversed through the thick grass, which had grown over many years to shoulder height, the fast approaching mansion grew larger in the heavy moonlight as if it was moving towards them.

The door of the mansion was barely seen, due to the thick bracken which had entangled itself around the porch and fed its way through holes in the oak walls. This seemed to be the only thing holding it together.

Upon opening the door, cobwebs broke away and slowly drifted towards the settling dust. Dust which had not moved in over a hundred years.

The floor moaned over the weight of the men entering. One of them questioned its strudiness. Sure enough, the floor had rotted in most parts and in his head he made a mental note to tread as lightly as possible, shifting his weight over the largest area possible, and to steer clear of any areas that looked unsteady.

One of the men, of officer rank, pulled out a machine about the size of his palm which beeped incessantly. This beeping broke the silence which had remained untouched until now. As the radar, which protruded rather loosely out from the machine, was turned upwards the beeping grew faster and louder. The men marched up the ancient staircase which cried out at them in protest.

Safely reaching the top without any major mishaps the soldiers continued down the corridor, all the time the beeping grew louder. If it woud ever slow down they would retrace their steps and try a different direction. They came to the penultimate room of the corridor and entered. The beeping was now a long, screeching tone. Unable to bear the noise, the UNIT soldier holding the machine turned it off. He nodded, and the other men began to search the room.

After opening a drawer one of the men heard a quiet buzzing. Sure enough, the others began to look around the room searching for the source of the sound. The buzzing grew louder and became more distinct.

"It's as if its coming closer." said one of the UNIT soldiers. It had been the first time any of them had spoken.

"Be quiet, Jones. This mission is of the utmost secrecy." snapped the officer.

"Sorry." the woman sighed and silenced herself. She was the only woman on the force. If she had been male, she wouldn't have been treated like that.

The sound had began to differ in pitch, it was almost a tune. The closer she listened, the more it sounded like some sort of music. She was right. It was very clear now. A quiet, but high-pitched tune which played over and over. It was the sort of tune you'd sing to help a baby sleep. _That's it!_ She thought. _It's a lullaby!_

A girl entered the room, in a dress which puffed out at the shoulders. It came down to her ankles and ended in white frills which traipsed along the floor. It was once a bright pink, but was now faded and dirty. Her hair was tied into two ponytails which ran parallel to her waist.

"Oh!" one of the men gasped. He walked up to the girl. "What are you doing here? Are you hurt? Are you lost?"

"Dale, don't get too close!" cried Jones.

"Jones, I'm a father! I know what I'm doing!" he snapped. _Who let a woman on the force?_ He thought to himself.

The girl seemed to be unaffected by the scenes. She had a dull frown on her face and her eyes were wide, almost popping out her skull. The officer grabbed his machine and flicked a switch, speaking into it clearly.

"Sir, we have found a young girl alone in the house. How should we procceed?" The officer's formal voice had never faltered. No one noticed that Jones had gone. The window was open and the ripped curtains flapped in the breeze.

The girl turned her head towards the soldier next to him; the rest of her body remained motionless. A grin popped onto her face showing no teeth. She skipped towards the officer, reached up and grabbed the machine. She still had the almost insane grin on her face as she spoke into the machine.

"Hello daddy."

The sergeant on the other end heard nothing but screaming for seventeen minutes and fifteen seconds precisely. All that could be heard afterwards was the girl cackling before the machine cut off.

Martha Jones burst into the room.

"Jones, what are you doing here? You were with the search team!"

"Sir, it's an emergency! We need the Doctor!"


	2. Gwen Part 2

**Doctor Who – Series 4b**

**Gwen – Part 2**

The Doctor looked up over his TARDIS monitor. He'd never get used to being alone. Not ever. It was too late now. Meeting people was like a drug. Once you've spent time with them, you never wanted to be alone again. The Doctor frowned at his disturbing analysis of friendship.

His ears pricked up at the sound of his phone ringing. He smiled, placing his teeth over his bottom lip and grabbed the still ringing phone and slammed it into his ear.

"Hello, who might this be?" his voice was giddy at the anticipation of a conversation at last.

"Oh, Jack how are you? Where are you?"

Listening to Jack's rantings the smile was soon wiped off his face.

"What? What are you doing there? You didn't leave Gwen all on her own did you?" _Something serious must have happened to break up Torchwood..._ he thought to himself. "You did?" he paused again. "You what?"

"The children of Earth froze? What's that some sort of cryptic message?" he frowned when he heard the news. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear about that. Poor Ianto."

He stopped to check if he was breathing. He was always non-stop chitter-chatter when it came to phones. "Well, do you want me to check that out for you? It'll give me an excuse to go see some of my old friends..." he smiled again. "I certainly don't mind going to Earth for you, not one bit. I'm feeling a bit lonely myself. Are you in good company?"

"Well I guess you _could_ say that being on the planet Jygolo after all..." he teethed. "Yes, I know it's a pet name but still it is called that for a reason. Plus, it's easier than saying 'The Intergalactic Empire of Titiucarboporanium' right?"

*

As the Doctor's TARDIS locked onto planet Earth he felt something strange. Some precense he thought he knew. Some_one_ perhaps...

Dismissing it he turned up in the middle of London. Before leaving his TARDIS he went to the corridor to put on some decent clothes. He couldn't turn up in 2009 wearing the clothes he'd worn 17000 years in the future; he might look a bit out of place.

Trotting into his walk-in wardrobe once more he flicked through the many outfits. There were the garish colours of his 6th regeneration and the dull suits and numerous ties he'd worn in the first few regenerations.

A lump of celery dropped onto the floor. _Ah fifth doctor, you sure did rock!_ A thought passed through his head.

There it was, behind the 7th regenerations classic question mark headed walking stick and some outfits he was yet to wear, he could see his classic brown jacket which just screamed No. 10 at him.

Slipping it on he skipped out the TARDIS doors only to see a familiar face. The woman he'd just bumped into smiled at him broadly, before saluting.

"Martha Jones?"


	3. Gwen Part 3

**Doctor Who – Series 4b**

**Gwen – Part 3**

"Doctor." she grinned broadly.

"Martha! How have you been?" he placed his teeth over his bottom lip and smiled.

"Oh, business as usual. It's nice that you've come, actually, Doctor."

"Oh, really?" he was still grinning in his distinctive fashion, desperately trying to suppress the happiness welling up inside him. "I was feeling lonely myself. A good dose of Martha, just what the doctor ordered."

"We were going to call you down anyway. We've got a bit of a predicament on our hands. Sergeant Etherington reported hearing screaming from the transmitter belonging to a search team sent by UNIT to investigate sightings at a local manor. They never returned." she began to walk down the pavement with him, hands behind her back with a spring in her step. She was happy her Doctor had returned too. "After sending in another search team we've received some rather disturbing messages."

"Ok..."

"A girl seems to be sending these messages to UNIT specifically." Martha pulled out some paper and read the contents aloud. "You will all die. My father controls you from within. You cannot escape the rift. You cannot escape us."

"Interesting..."

"We have also lost contact with the majority of the search team. They were nineteen to begin with. Now we have six. Their signals on our tracking devices have been going on and off as if they had a weak signal, but our trackers have a range that can reach to France, yet the manor is barely a mile away. It suggests that they are either underground or surrounded in some base metal like lead which is blocking our signal. If this is the case they may be trapped." She paused.

"On another matter," she continued. "The messages mention a rift which provokes the idea that we're dealing with aliens. Who better to deal with aliens than the time lord himself?" she beamed at him. The Doctor smiled back, faintly, but the news was now worrying him.

"Shall we go then?" he asked.

"Where?"

"UNIT."

*

"Doctor. Jones." One of the highly ranked officers stopped and saluted them.

"Please, don't salute." He moaned, more distracted by the array of shiny panels and flashing lights. "What does this button do?" His finger reached out to touch it. The officer took a sharp intake of breath. The Doctor flicked his finger away. The officer sighed in relief.

"Now, officer, do you think me stupid enough to press the button on a dimensional rift splitter?" he smiled, looking at the officer dead on in the face.

"No, of course not, Doctor."

A flamboyantly dressed commander strolled into the room with two armed guards marching behind him. Martha saluted. The Doctor waved.

"Doctor." he saluted.

"Don't salute!" he cried.

"Yes, very good. As you've heard from Miss Jones, we need your help investigating a series of disappearances. Considering you're technically still a member of UNIT, we would like to ask you if you could help us out."

"Do I really have any choice in the matter?" he replied, eyeing the piece of paper.

"No, the word 'ask' is just friendlier." he held out the paper and handed it to the Doctor. "I trust you'll cooperate?"

"Yeah, why not? Should be a bit of fun."

*

The gate swung open, squeaking as the Doctor stepped through. As he walked he kicked outwards every step and smiled on his way to the sinister manor.

"Laugh in the face of danger, eh Martha?" he smiled. The Doctor had accepted the mission on the one condition he could bring Martha along with him.

"Whatever you say, Doctor. As usual you're not phased by the almost certain promise of death."

"Ah, it's just a bit of fun. We always make it through in the end, right?"

"Not always..." she murmured as they approached the door. Gripping the rusty brass doorknob she frowned then turned it.

_Here we go again, _she thought as she entered the manor.


	4. Gwen Part 4

**Doctor Who – Series 4b**

**Gwen – Part 4**

Gwen Cooper screamed out in pain. It was coming out. Finally, I was coming out! The pain she had suffered for so many hours was finally about to be over. Her husband Rhys could no longer look.

She screamed one last time. Rhys peeked through his hands.

*

After the doctors left the room, Rhys let all his grief and anxiety out.

"Blimey, it was like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre! Who would have thought something so innocent could come out in such a horrific way? I mean, blimey!"

Gwen couldn't say anything; she just stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Then she smiled and so did Rhys. Soon enough they were both screaming with laughter.

*

Two weeks later she still had no word from Jack. She knew now that he really was gone.

"Right." she smiled, getting up from the couch and pecking Rhys on the cheek. "Time to have some fun."

*

The beeping stopped as Gwen flicked the switch on her machine. She was standing in front of the manor, following a distress call sent out by some UNIT soldiers. She smiled as she smashed open the back door and began to look inside.

*

The Doctor and Martha treaded lightly on the loose floorboards of the grand reception room. Martha smiled as she savoured the taste of adventure.

Martha pointed towards the stairs.

"No. We should head down." The Doctor pointed towards a rusty metal door that looked like it led to the basement.

Martha nodded and turned the doorknob. Shaking it, she found it was locked.

"Sonic screwdriver?" she asked. A glow of blue illuminated the doorknob. The Doctor pulled on the door.

Then pushed. Then pulled again.

"Still locked, or it's jammed." he frowned. What would he do now?

"Well come on, let's look for another way in," she smiled. "How about over there?" She ran up to another door.

"Martha, no!" The Doctor grabbed her hand. She swung forward and found herself hanging over a large hole in the floor. "Be more careful, Martha." Martha scowled.

"Hang on, Doctor." she pointed behind him. "Where's the front door gone?" The Doctor span round to see the front door had indeed disappeared. Then he heard a creaking noise.

"Listen, Martha!" he stopped, bent over slightly, intent on listening to the noises coming from the basement door which had refused to open. All went quiet.

"Ok, Let's -" BANG! The door flew open. Peering through the darkness, Martha saw something emerging from the doorway. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him towards the door. The doorway was empty. They looked into the pitch-black opening. Turning away, Martha noticed another of the doors had disappeared, but before she could say something a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She leapt forward, screaming. The hand slid down her back and onto the floor with a dusty clunk. Turning around she saw a skeleton sprawled on the floor. Fresh meat hung loosely from the bones. It was in a UNIT uniform. The Doctor moved towards the door.

"Doctor, don't!" Martha squealed at him.

"I'm sorry, we've got no choice." The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her into the darkness.

*

Gwen pushed open the heavy, rotting door into what looked like the entrance hall. It was large and creepy and a large hole was right in front of her. She walked round it and crept up the stairs.

The upper landing was carpeted with blue and gold trims around the edges. Pondering whether these edges were really gold she turned when she heard a vague tune off in the penultimate room of the corridor.

Curious, she walked towards it.

*

Martha and The Doctor blundered through the darkness. They seemed to be getting nowhere.

Hope jumped up to meet them.

"Doctor! A light!" The Doctor nodded and they ran towards it. Upon reaching the light, a horrific image hit their vision. Five UNIT soldiers were tied to the walls, presumably left to starve.

"We're too late!" Martha cried. The Doctor turned around and began to head back towards the door. A shiver ran down the Doctor's spine. A most dreadful cackling filled the room. The door behind them slammed shut.

*

Gwen opened the door. It creaked in response. The room was empty apart from a bed and a stuffed teddy. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls. In the middle of the room was a girl.

She smiled. Her eyes went red. Claws ripped through her skin. She cackled.

Gwen ran.

*

Martha banged on the cold, metal door. She frowned. No way out.

The Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over the edges. Nothing happened.

"Argh, something's deflecting my sonic screwdriver! I can't use it." His mind clicked. "Of course! It must be the rift!"

"Huh?"

"That girl, she mentioned a rift! That's why things have been popping up out of nowhere and then disappearing!"

"But it was almost as if the rift was trying to seal us in here. It was making the other doors disappear. We would have had no choice eventually. You don't think that girl's controlling the rift, do you?"

"No, you can't control a rift. Right?"

*

Gwen screamed as the girl popped out in front of her. She dodged out of the way of the claws.

Coming to the stairs, she leapt on to the banister. It moaned under her weight. The girl was waiting for her at the bottom.

Gwen's eyes widened as she flew towards the girl.

The girl missed her head narrowly and ran a shallow cut down her arm. Gwen slid across the floor. She sprinted towards the nearest open door. It went to the basement.

She could hear it cackling as it followed her down the stairs. It was pitch black. Gwen couldn't see anything. She ran into a cold metal plate. A door?

She found a handle. Pulled it.

Two figures collapsed onto her.

"Gwen?" The Doctor was startled.

"Doctor?"


	5. Gwen Part 5

**Doctor Who – Series 4b**

**Gwen – Part 5**

"That girl, she mentioned a rift! That's why things have been popping up out of nowhere and then disappearing!"

"But it was almost as if the rift was trying to seal us in here. It was making the other doors disappear. We would have had no choice eventually. You don't think that girl's controlling the rift, do you?"

"No, you can't control a rift. Right?"

*

Gwen's eyes widened as she flew towards the girl.

The girl missed her head narrowly and ran a shallow cut down her arm. Gwen slid across the floor. She sprinted towards the nearest open door. It went to the basement.

She could hear it cackling as it followed her down the stairs. It was pitch black. Gwen couldn't see anything. She ran into a cold metal plate. A door?

She found a handle. Pulled it.

Two figures collapsed onto her.

"Gwen?" The Doctor was startled.

"Doctor?"

Gwen felt something brush against her shoulder. She pulled out a gun and shot into the darkness. The girl cackled and, seemingly, went back up the stairs.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" the Doctor grabbed her hand, demanding an answer. Gwen looked into his eyes and saw a strange bend of malevolence and anxiousness. It was an expression she'd never seen before and it caught her attention.

"Gwen!" Martha tapped her shoulder. Gwen snapped out of her trance.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" he repeated.

"I was bored..." she frowned, as if she'd done something wrong. Without a word the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

*

The girl stood in the middle of the entrance hall. It had a large, blue, shining light behind it.

"The rift."

Gwen stared at the girl for the first time properly. Its face was black, eyes blindingly bright red. It had spikes jutting out from every part of its body. They run up its arm and down her legs. Large spikes stuck out from her back and claws on its feet and hands.

"What is that thing, Doctor?"

"It's name doesn't do it justice. It's basically human. It's a race that was created by a Time Lord scientist called Ngalu Eiki. He was experimenting with humans, turning them into monsters. This is the only surviving one." he explained.

"Time Lord? Does that make it good?" Martha spoke up.

"No. It's pure evil and so was Eiki. We have to destroy that thing now! It has the power of a god and if it feels like taking this planet it will. It can manipulate the rift, therefore the rift is its weak spot. All we need to do is power the rift beyond its capabilities. It won't be able to control it, and it will be sucked into another dimension."

"Is it really that simple?" Gwen smiled.

"No. We don't have a rift manipulator."


	6. Gwen Part 6

**Doctor Who – Series 4b**

**Gwen – Part 6**

A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out. I had to re-write it 6 (yes 6!) times, due to corrupt files, computer crashing etc. God how depressing it is to write something 6 times!

"What is that thing, Doctor?"

"It's name doesn't do it justice. It's basically human. It's a race that was created by a Time Lord scientist called Ngalu Eiki. He was experimenting with humans, turning them into monsters. This is the only surviving one." he explained.

"Time Lord? Does that make it good?" Martha spoke up.

"No. It's pure evil and so was Eiki. We have to destroy that thing now! It has the power of a god and if it feels like taking this planet it will. It can manipulate the rift, therefore the rift is its weak spot. All we need to do is power the rift beyond its capabilities. It won't be able to control it, and it will be sucked into another dimension."

"Is it really that simple?" Gwen smiled.

"No. We don't have a rift manipulator."

"Oh yes we do." Martha grinned pulling out a glowing stone.

"Oh, Martha you're brilliant! Now we just need a distraction..."

"Well why do you think I'm here then?" Gwen stated. "Come here you over-sized hedgehog!"

The Doctor flipped his sonic screwdriver switch and beamed the little blue light onto the glowing stone. It grew brighter and brighter until it was too bright to look at.

Gwen whipped out a gun and fired it at the creature, only to see it dissipate in front of her eyes. The girl cackled and swung towards her. Gwen put up a deflector shield, and the creature flew straight through it, rattling as it came closer. And closer.

"Oi! Stop killing my girls!" the Doctor cried. "Experiment 567405."

At the mention of its name the girl turned towards the Doctor.

"We have been designated Experiment 672947." the Doctors eyes widened.

"But that's not possible. You are the last surviving experiment 567405, the final experiment of Ngalu Eiki."

"We have been designated Experiment 672947. We have not been designated Experiment 567405."

"But that means... Eiki is still..."

"Ngalu Eiki is not deceased." the robot voice echoed. "He has been designated alive."

The Doctor, fuming with anger, tossed the rift manipulator into the rift.

"Well tell Eiki, he's got me to answer to! And get back where you belong!"

The girl turned towards the rift, and screamed as it was sucked into it, like water into a drain.

*

A knock came on the TARDIS door. Gwen Cooper stood in the doorway.

"Gwen."

"Doctor."

An awkward silence prevailed for a few seconds. Then Gwen blurted out:

"Can I come with you?"

All the Doctor did was smile as Gwen walked into the TARDIS and the door snapped shut behind her at the click of his fingers.

*

Sorry, that was uber-rushed, but I really can't be bothered after 6 attempts. Oh well, the next plots a killer!


End file.
